


After all these days, I finally got you!

by HW_MITYO



Series: Oumeno Collection [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Rare Ship, no hate pls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 18:03:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10223963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HW_MITYO/pseuds/HW_MITYO
Summary: What's does Himiko's time in Hope's Peak Academy with Ouma felt like?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! Hello World here with another rare ship! Comments, Kudos and such are appreciated!!

**_All these days and I finally got you!_ **

**_June_ **

_It was the start of Himiko’s first day in Hope’s peak academy and when she was placed on the 79 th class, she felt uneasy, thinking someone would mock her talent being a magician and all. But surprisingly she received warm greeting from everyone, she met wonderful friends from a very fierce (Whom in later months would become her best friend), to the creepy anthropologist Shinguuji._

_All was fine until another student introduced himself proudly as Kokichi Ouma, the Ultimate Supreme Ruler seemed nice at first when he offered a handshake, only to be a fool and become a victim to a joy buzzer that Ouma hid in his hand._

_The other students were not pleased and even Angie, the Ultimate Artist, prayed to her God that Karma will eventually fall on Ouma for pranking everyone on the first day. But nevertheless, Himiko ignored it and continued on, after all she was too lazy to say any remarks._

* * *

**_July_ **

_When she thought that Ouma was starting to become a good person, her expectations were ruined. Apparently Ouma has been in detention a lot of times than any of the students could count, some days he along with his ‘friends’ will be in detention like the poor robot Kiibo, and the Detective Saihara._

_It wasn’t long before she also became an accomplice in Ouma’s mischief. She along with Ultimate Cosplayer Tsumugi were about to pull a prank on one of the senior class, specifically a traditional dancer who mocked Ouma’s height. The prank involved loosening Saionji’s kimono in front of class and pouring the dancer with glitter._

_Eventually the planned worked but it didn’t even take a day for another Ultimate Detective from the higher class to pinpoint that it was them who made the prank. Honestly, Shirogane was ashamed but Ouma even had the nerve to call Kirigiri a ‘cliché main heroine who deserves to die’ with a smile._

* * *

**_August_ **

**** _Himiko also noted how Ouma’s lies have affected everyone. From Gonta falling for a rare species of insects located five kilometres away, to Maki blackmailing her to reveal her secret crush on everyone. Himiko believes that deep inside someone would bind to create something that Ouma couldn’t handle, maybe someone with great expertise in mischief as well._

_Fortunately even class representative and Ultimate Pianist Kaede can’t even talk down Ouma on changing his attitude. The Supreme Ruler even confesses that he’s an evil person and the only thing he does are bad things. Himiko didn’t know that from this moment on, she would hate Ouma for the rest of the semester._

* * *

**_September_ **

**** _Himiko was glad that Ouma likes to prank the boys more rather than the girls, this month was the tenth time that Ouma pranked Ultimate Astronaut Momota, who unfortunately keep falling for his tricks like Kiibo. After class however, Kaede announced everyone to have a party at her house due to her winning a contest._

_That was an unforgettable night, Ouma persuaded her that all of them were wearing mascots for Kaede’s party and by God she fell for it. She was a few blocks away from Kaede’s house when Ouma came by with Kiibo and Saihara, the trio were in Saihara’s car and Ouma just had the nerve to take a picture of her wearing a duck costume and laughed his ass off as they speed off._

_Luckily the class’s Ultimate??? Amami was there on his way by riding a bicycle, he spotted the magician and was prepared with some spare clothes for Himiko, the mysterious student guessed that Ouma would pull a prank before Kaede’s party. At times like this even Himiko can’t figure out  how Amami knows this and what he is hiding from everyone else._

* * *

**_October_ **

**** _It was Halloween and the class of 79 th celebrated it with joy. Each of them had been wearing some cool costumes for Halloween, Kaede with her witch outfit, Amami with his Frankenstein costume and even Hoshi’s gremlin costume was cool that none of them even made fun of it._

_Of course she had to change that Magician costume to a more suitable costume, so she had to choose a Serial Killer costume for the party. Ouma however kept teasing her to wear the Ducky costume and even gave her a photo back in September._

_“STOP IT!”_

_“Nishishishi! Oh dear, I made Himiko-chan mad!”_

_“I swear Ouma, I will get you someday!”_

_“Nishishishi! Good luck with that!”_

_“You have no idea what I have in store for you!”_

_And with that, she left._

* * *

**_November_ **

**** _Himiko had been in detention before, she wasn’t really the best student unlike the others. Good thing Tenko and Angie were nice enough to go with her prank. The next day however, Ultimate Inventor Iruma was still wary of them for what they did and her fragile nature was still showing._

_Ouma kept laughing his butt off but then stopped when Himiko gave him a devious grin, one that made the Supreme Ruler very curious on what she has in store._

* * *

**_December_ **

**** _It was Christmas and everyone besides Ouma fell for Himiko’s trap. Even Tenko and Angie couldn’t believe that Himiko would put Laxatives in the punchbowl. Saihara was the first victim as he drops his drink and ran to the nearest bathroom. The rest followed suit but unfortunately Ultimate Maid Kirumi disposed of the juices before Ouma could get a taste._

_The Supreme Ruler was cocky and taunted Himiko saying how it is ironic that everyone was a victim beside him, but Himiko only waved her wand at the ruler with a bored tone and said._

_“What I have in store for you is much worse than what I did to them”_

* * *

**_January_ **

**** _After Christmas break, Ouma was slightly alarmed to anything that moves. He’s suspicious to each and everyone of his classmates and even his seatmate Kiibo was a bit worried about him._

_“Just making sure, she doesn’t do anything shady”_

_But alas the month ended with Ouma getting un-pranked. The worst part is that Ouma decided to even the ultimate prank by doing the same thing with Himiko, but somehow the magician manages to know what the Supreme Ruler was doing before he can execute his prank._

* * *

**_February_ **

**** _It was Valentine’s day and Ouma already has a perfect plan to prank Himiko before she can._

_“That’s not going to work” Amami stated._

_“Shut up! You don’t know that!”_

_“It’s because you have feeling for her that you can’t get her out of your mind” Amami said calmly._

_“Nishishishi! Amami-chan, saying such obvious lies won’t get you nowhere, why would I like someone who is out to get me?”_

_“You tell me. You’re the one crushing on her” Amami said with a smirk._

_Himiko arrived late with Tenko and Angie, the Supreme Ruler immediately marches in front of the magician and handed her a heart shaped box of chocolates along with a bouquet of roses._

_“What’s the meaning of this?!” Tenko asked angrily._

_“It’s because I like you Himiko-chan!” Ouma confessed “Will you go out with me?”_

_What Ouma didn’t expect was for Himiko to remain unfazed and even yawned at the gesture. She walked past the surprised Supreme Ruler and went back to her seat._

_“If this gesture is going to save you from the pain I have in store for you, forget it. Also give those chocolates to someone who wants it and the roses to Shinguuji-san”_

_“Yey! Angie likes chocolates!” Angie confessed and took the box from Ouma’s hands._

_“Cool, can I have some?” Amami requested._

* * *

**_March_ **

**** _Ouma was very paranoid, it was the last day of school before summer vacation and Tenko told him that this was the day where everything falls apart. Saihara, Kiibo, Momota and Amami showed their concern for the supreme ruler for the lack of mischief but Ouma ignored them._

_When the bell rang, Ouma placed a letter on Himiko’s table to meet him at the rooftop after luch so that both of them can settle this. It was already 2:00pm when Himiko arrived and Ouma was standing at the rooftop chest high and closing his eyes, awaiting for something to happen._

_“Look, I’ve searched every hook and cranny, interrogated each and everyone of our classmates and other people you might possible know, but none of them has any idea what you have in store for me. That means I’m at a steal-mate, so just do the prank, humiliate me and get this over with! I don’t want to waste my entire summer being paranoid!”_

_Himiko gave a grin and walked over to Ouma, removing her hat for a better view at the Supreme Ruler who is now close to tears._

_“You’re really unpredictable, you know that”_

_Ouma was ready to feel the glues and glitter but instead felt something warm and soft on his lips, it tasted cherries and how it lasted for only a few seconds was like an eternity of bliss for Ouma. When he opened his eyes he could only blush and stutter to realize that Himiko Yumeno actually kissed him._

_“W-W-Wha-Wha-_

_“After all these days, I finally got you!”_


End file.
